Breezeblocks
by golden-dynasty
Summary: "Oh no, no, no, no, no. T-this has to be a lie... You've gotta be shitting me." I braced myself against the edge of the sink. This couldn't be happening, this can't be true. Trying to swallow the lump in my throat, I choked on my tears. There was no way to change this, no way to take it back. I had a human being developing inside of me... I was pregnant. AU/OOC FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Lucy Heartfilia; an easygoing, charismatic, party girl that everyone loves. And then there's Natsu Dragneel; the arrogant, selfish, playboy with a lot of money. They're polar opposites who want nothing to do with each other. But then things go bad and the two are forced to get together. Can the two find a way to make it work? Or will there differences simply be too much to handle.**

 **"Oh no, no, no, no, no. T-this has to be a lie... You've gotta be shitting me." I braced myself against the edge of the sink. This couldn't be happening, this can't be true. Trying to swallow the lump in my throat, I choked on my tears.**

 **There was no way to change this, no way to take it back. I had a human being developing inside of me...**

 **I was pregnant.**

* * *

"There's no way this is possible, the party girl... Declining a party?! A party of the century?!" I stared at her, annoyed at how much of a scene my best-friend Juvia was making.

She refused to let things go once they were started. Always arguing and going against each other, that's what we did. "Like I said, I have a report to finish. Maybe another party Juv." She pouted, and I knew where this was going; she's not gonna let this go without a fight.

"Like **_I_** said. This is the party of the century! There's no other party like it! Why the hell won't you just go with me?!" Slamming her hands down on my desk, she demanded my attention.

I heaved a sigh and stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Even Levy agreed to go. She never goes to the parties!"

Well she did have a point, this party was huge. Everyone I knew was going— Everyone except me. "Look Juv–"

"There's no way I'm taking no for an answer. Even if I have to dress you up and drag your ass there kicking and screaming." Good lord it never stops with her, but she was my best-friend and I loved her.

Finally caving in I tore my glance away from hers. "Fine."

She was too busy rambling on about why I should go that she didn't hear my answer. I half considered changing it again. "Okay okay I'll go. I'll go. Just shut up. Jesus Christ."

Her mouth snapped shut and she started her happy dancing.

A feeling of dread hit me. How the hell was I supposed to get my report finished in time to go to that party. Whatever, where there's a will, there's a way.

* * *

Three excruciating hours later and I managed to finish it with time to spare. The party started at 10:30, and its 8:37 now so I'd say I did pretty good. I should call Juvia and let her know I'm finished. Rolling off the bed I grabbed my phone and walked to the kitchen, dial in Juvia's number. After a few rings she picked up the phone.

" _Sup. Finished already?_ " Juvia calls out excitedly from the other end.

"Yep, just finished in fact. Feel free to praise me."

Juvia laughs and I can tell she's probably rolling her eyes.

" _Oh how awesome and wise my best-friend is..._ " She drawls out sarcastically.

"Well I'll be ready in a few hours, I'll drop by Levy's house to get her on the way to get you okay?" I tear open a pack of Oreos and munch happily.

"Roger that party girl." She hung up cheerily.

Okay now I need to get to work. Applying making like a pro and curling my hair, I moved to my overflowing closet. After get dressed and slipping into my heels, I dialed Juvia's number.

 _"Yo."_

"I'm on the way Juvia. Be ready okay."

 _"Yes, yes."_ After we hung up, I texted Levy to tell her I was on my way. Grabbing my purse, that I absolutely hated carrying, I walked out of my house. Time to party!

* * *

"Geez Lucy, took you long enough." Juvia frowned as she got into the car. I rolled my eyes at her. "It's not my fault Levy was taking her sweet precious time. Plus her boyfriend didn't even want her to come. He threw a fit when he saw what she had on, so she had to change."

Levy let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "He's so freaking overprotective sometimes. Geez, I know how to tell a guy i have a boyfriend if he tries to hit on me."

See? Relationships seem like such a hassle to me. I'd rather keep out of them, considering how my last relationship ended; they're nothing but a curse. All they do is argue, yell, get all angry, get possessive... get all ab-

"Lucy make a right here." Juvia grabbed my shoulder and pointed towards a huge mansion. Who the hell lives here?! "This place is fricking huge..." I muttered, the house was so beautiful and huge. It was like a grand palace- if you disregarded all the half naked guys and girls gyrating around together, drinking and smoking in the once beautiful yard.

Juvia grinned and shook my seat furiously. "This party is gonna be awesome!"

Levy nodded in agreement. Hell yeah! This party looked like it would provide me with a good time! As soon as we stepped through the door we were greeted with hundreds of sweaty teens vibing and dancing to the rhythm of the upbeat song in the speakers. The bass resonated within my chest and sent tingles all the way down to my fingertips. There it is, that party thrill i live for. My natural habitat. Scoping out the party i bobbed my head in time with the beat, returning greetings to those who spoke to me.

"Hey Lucy I'm gonna go grab some drinks from over there. You coming?" Levy shouted above the music. "Nah, I wanna check out this house some more. This place is awesome!" I broke into an earsplitting grin and waved her off.

"You can go do your thing too Juv, we'll meet up later."

Juvia winked and pumped her fist. "Hell yeah! Time to get some digits." She flipped her hair and sauntered onto the dance floor.

Strobe lights flashed above our heads as the DJ spun today's hottest tunes. Walking from room to I notice that they each had a different theme.

Like the room i was currently in was filled with suds and bubbles as girls in bikinis squealed and laughed as guys in swim trunks squeezed them and chased them playfully. I tried to ignore the subtle ass, boob, and groin grabs.

The next room I moved to was a game room. There were different types of party games everywhere, from beer pong to pool, to strip poker. There was even a group playing truth or dare. I felt a grin creep its way onto my face. "This party is going to be awesome."

"Hey Blondie. How come I don't see a drink in your hand, nor do i see you participating in the festivities? What are you a wallflower?" I turned to smirk at the guy who obviously didn't know that I lived for this. His smile was large as he whistled. "A very hot wallflower may I add."

I placed a hand on my hip and stared at him. "Hm? Were saying something? I couldn't hear you over the music." The guy smirked and ran his eyes up and down my body. He licked his lips and pulled me closer.

"I said." He breathed huskily in my ear. "Why don't we take this party upstairs and make it a private one?" Groooossssssss. He's SO not my type.

I flicked my hair off my shoulder and smiled sweetly, hoping he could sense the malice hidden under it. "Sorry muscle head but I don't think you'd peak my interest in bed, if ya know what I mean." I smiled up at him innocently through my lashes. "Besides,guys with long hair...' I turned to walk away. "So not my type." His jaw literally dropped to the floor after I flicked my hair over my shoulder and sashayed away. That's right bud, you can stare but you better not touch.

Except he did touch, and he's touching me again. "Are you deaf? I said I'm not interested dude."

He smirked and tightened his grip on my wrist. "And are you deaf. I'm pretty sure I said lets go somewhere more private." He leaned closer, the alcohol thick on his breath.

I grimaced and moved my face away, his stench becoming too much for my nose. "Let me go!" His grip on my wrist tightened, it began to sting.

"Oi. It doesn't look like she likes you too much Orga." A silky yet rough voice cut in, making his grip loosen slightly as he turned to see who it was.

'Orga' clicked his tongue and roughly let go of my wrist. "Whatever, slut." He muttered under his breath.

Felling the heat raise to my cheeks in anger, I snatched the cup out of the other guy's hand and splashed it in Orga's face. "Slut? Ha! Coming from the guy who's all talk but nothing to show for it. Orga... You're that guy that tried to sleep with Minerva but you couldn't get it up– or you could but she couldn't tell."

He stomped away angrily as onlookers begin to giggle and make sizzle noises while yelling out 'burn~"

I dropped the cup back into the pink haired boy's hands. He smirked at me. "You've got balls Blondie."

He turned abruptly and walked back the way he came, tossing the cup in the trash and shoving his hands in his pockets.

That guy was seriously hot! I wonder what his name is. My eyes followed him, as if he was pulling me in I slowly started to follow after him.

"U-um! I never got your name!" I blurted out, hoping it would stop him from leaving.

It did. And I'm so glad it did.

He smirked and turned to look at me and dear god the look he gave me made my knees quiver. Not that I was gonna let him know that.

"Natsu. Enjoy my party blondie." He resumed walking as I stood there in shock.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

This was his house?! He's freaking loaded! Hot and rich, I see why the girls are throwing themselves at him! Not that I was gonna be one if them, of course.

The group sitting in the corner hooting and hollering caught me attention. Grinning, I made my way over to the group.

"Sounds like the real party is over here." I said as a pretty brunette lifted her head and gave me a drunken smile.

"Join us! We were just about to play truth or dare." She chugged down another beer a her smile widened.

I sat down next to a handsome but older looking guy with long brown hair pulled into a bun. The wavy haired brunette smiled and cuddled up to him.

"So-"

"Did you guys start without me?" A familiar voice called out sitting next to me. I turned to see that it was Natsu, the guy I'd just met in the other room.

"Hey it's you!" I blurted out pointing at him. "The pinky dude who's hosting this party."

A half naked guy burst into fits of laughter. "The name suits you so well! Pinky!" He doubled over as his laughter increased.

Was what I said really that funny? I didn't really mean to call him that, it just came out.

"Shut it Gray!" Natsu glared and shoved the guy before turning his glare to me. "It's Natsu. I told you this already."

Oops, I hurt his pride.

The corner of my lips turned up as I looked at him and shrugged. "It slipped my mind."

Gray, I assumed that's was his name, burst into laughter again. He rolled on the floor clutching his stomach. "I like her!"

Natsu scowled and snatched a beer from the cooler in the center. He popped it open and took a swig.

"Can we get this game started already? Geez." A girl with hair the color of cotton candy sighed and leaned back.

The wavy haired brunette chugged the rest of her bottle and placed it in the center.

She gave the bottle a spin and my heart thumped in anticipation. I was ready for a true party now.

The bottle slowed to a stop and I pouted in disappointment when it landed on the white haired girl sitting next to Natsu aka Pinky.

She sighed and slapped her forehead as the Brunette's face split into a Cheshire grin.

"Lisanna."

"Cana..."

"I dare you to–"

"Woah woah woah! Ask me truth or dare first!" The one named Lisanna held up her hands in defense.

Cana clicker her tongue in disapproval. "Okay buzzkill; truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Aw boo. That's no fun.

Cana grinned and leaned forward. "Okay. Is it true... Oh! Is it true that you and Natsu hooked up at the last year's Halloween party?!"

Everyone laughed in amusement as Lisanna turned bright red. Natsu looked bored out of his mind as he took another swig of his drink.

"we- well we... uh–"

"Lie and you gotta do a dare~" The cotton candy girl sang in her ear.

"I-it's true." WOAH. Everyone whistled and hooted making Lisanna burn bright red.

So Natsu and Lisanna are an item then? Pity.

Cana broke into a wide grin as her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her again, nursing a beer of his own.

"There. Now was it really that hard? We all knew it, we just wanted you to say it geez."

Gray nodded in agreement. "Now, your turn to spin Baccus."

The Baccus guy sat up lazily and gave the bottle a spin. The bottle spun until it landed on the cotton candy girl from earlier.

She let out a sigh as she leaned forward. "Damn, Baccus out of all people..."

Baccus grinned at her. "Meredy; Dare or Wild Dare?"

The cotton candy girl, who I know as Meredy rolled her eyes at him before smirking. "No truth? Oh well...Dare."

He smirked and reached in the cooler. Turning back to us he tossed Meredy two Limeritas, which she caught with ease. "Chug em."

She shrugged and popped one open.

Brave. I like this one.

"In 10 seconds."

What?

Meredy froze as she stared at Baccus dumbfounded. As was I. He expected her to drink them both in 10 seconds? No friggin way.

"You're kidding right?"

He smirked and raised a brow. "You know the penalty right?"

I don't really know the penalty but I doubt I'll get it anyways, I always do my dares.

Meredy shot daggers at him. "I'm aware." She let out a sigh and cracked one open. "Start the timer."

I took out my phone and pulled up my timer app. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She muttered bringing it up to her lips.

"Go!" I shouted tapping the timer.

Meredy chugged the drink down faster than I expected and moved to her second one. She popped it open and chugged it just as fast and slammed it down.

Just as she did that the timer buzzed and Baccus broke into a satisfied grin. "Wild."

I swear Everytime he says wild some guys in the background scream 'Four'

Meredy sat back as her face flushed and her eyes grew hazy.

Yup, she's drunk.

"Blondie your turn."

I grinned and placed my hand on the bottle. "The name is Lucy by the way."

I spun the bottle and it whirled around until it landed on me— well, next to me.

Right on Natsu.

He ran a hand through his hair and leveled a look of challenge at me.

"Well? Truth or Dare?" I turned to look at him, and gave a sly smile.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dare."

"Great." I grinned and scanned the room for what I was looking for. Ah! Perfect. I got up and grabbed a ping pong ball from the table tennis area.

I scanned around a bit until I found some cups and a bottle of vodka. I skipped happily back to the group and sat down, placing the items on front of a frowning Natsu.

"It's simple; keep up with the ball. You don't, you strip and there's 3 shots with your name on it." I smiled as Natsu glared at me.

He continued to glare as he sat up. "You've got to be kidding me. Who the hell—"

"You could always do the penalty, that is if you aren't confident in yourself." I blurted out as Natsu's face turned into a deep scowl and Gray was howling with laughter.

"Man I like her! You have to hang around us more often Lucy!"

Natsu growled at him before turning back to me. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Smirking I grabbed the red cups and set them up in front of him in a row. "Keep up."

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

He fell for it.

Idiot.

Snickering to myself I place the ball under a cup as Natsu stared intently. I shuffled around the cups as quickly as I could switching the ball here and there; then I did my secret move.

I stopped shuffling the cups around and folded my arms triumphantly. "There. Find the ball."

Natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "That one."

My mouth broke into a Cheshire grin. I flipped over the cup with no ball under it. "Nope~"

Natsu glared at me. "But I saw you put it there!" He stared intently at the other two. "—Then I pick that one!"

I flipped over the empty cup yet again. "Wrong~"

I flipped over the last cup— which was empty and well.

He huffed in annoyance. "So you cheated."

Ha. He's a sore loser. "Oh no, no, no. My rules were simple; keep your eye on the _ball_ not the cup." Giggles bubbled in my throat as I poured the shots.

"Now—" I scooted the cups over to him and pulled the ball from my lap and tossed it to him. "Drink up and strip."

He scowled as the whole group burst into laughter and ooed in amusement. "Damn blonde."

Sitting up straight, Natsu pulled up his shirt— dear god I'm so glad he did. He's like a freaking god!

Tossing his shirt at me he started to sit back down.

"Nuh uh. Pants and shoes count as well."

Running a hand through his pink locks, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "You've got to be shitting me right now."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Well?"

His muscles rippled as he bent over and pulled his pants down and off.

Jesus Christ! Could this boy get any sexier?! It's almost not even fair.

There he was standing there in his charcoal colored boxers and muscled glory— giving me a nasty scowl.

"Oh come on Natsu, you lost fair and square." Cana giggled. "Now take your shots."

Flipping her off, he grabbed my generously poured shots and threw them back with ease.

The game continued rather hilariously and smoothly, a couple of people having to do the penalty dare– which I found was your most embarrassing confession and jumping into the pool naked. None of them have come back by the way.

"Spin it Natsu." Meredy grinned drunkenly, barely keep herself upright.

Natsu sat up and hit the tail of the bottle, causing it to twirl wildly— until it stopped on me.

"Shit." Shit. Shit. Shit. He's probably still mad about the strip dare.

"Blondie." He grinned in satisfaction. "Truth or Dare?"

Now in this situation I have two choices:

A) I can spare my already slightly buzzed self the trouble of dealing with the very, _very_ attractive bastard who's still upset about my dare; by picking truth.

 _B)_ My slightly buzzed self doesn't turn away from this blatant set up and stupidly pick dare.

"Dare." Damn you Lucy and your pride _._

He sat back in satisfaction, a crude smirk playing at his lips. "Make out with me."

Are you fucking kidding me? "Pardon?" He has to be joking. Out of all the cliché dares he could've picked.

Raising a brow he sat up and crossed his arms. "Unless you're all bark no bite?"

This little bastard.

Without thinking I leaned over and grabbed his chin, pulling him closer until our lips met.

I deepened the kiss as I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Which he gladly granted.

He groaned and threaded his hands through my hair, kissing me back fully.

Got him.

I pulled away from him abruptly, a triumphant smirk plastered on my face I'm sure.

"There. Satisfied you ass-"

He suddenly pulled me back in and smashed his lips against mine.

I don't know if it was the alcohol pumping through my bloodstream or not, but I didn't push him away.

I pulled him closer until I was practically in his lap. The catcalls and whistles faded into the background with the music.

His kissed me with so much intensity that the room felt like it was on fire, burning me from inside out.

We continue to kiss until we're somehow scrambling to get each other's clothes off on the way to his bed.

Slamming me down on the bed roughly, Natsu quickly climbed on top of me. But he didn't move. His onyx eyes drew me in, they made me feel like I'd suffocate if I got lost in them.

And I did.

He ran a calloused finger over my jawline, tracing a path down to my neck that he soon followed with kisses.

A soft moan slipped from my lips as he sucked a tender spot right where my shoulder and neck met.

I scratched at his back as he slid lower and lower.

I couldn't help the mewls that rolled of my tongue as his rolled over my sensitive muscles.

"God Natsu– who knew that irritating mouth of yours was so... goooood" I clawed at the covers, afraid that I'd lose my sanity if I let go.

He grinned at me and threaded his hands through my hair. "That's not the only thing I'm good with."

And that was the absolute truth. Our bodies melded together completely, leaving me gasping for air.

I don't know if it was the alcohol pumping through my system or not but I felt at home in his arms.

I never wanted him to let go

* * *

 _ **I am indeed back in action after almost a year of being MIA. Which I sincerely apologize for! I've been going through so much that I nearly gave up on FF completely but writing is my one true outlet and I've returned to do what I love most so please enjoy! And don't forget to Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I am still working on T.I. and many of my others stories. It's just really taking me a moment to get back in the swing of things. I'm trying so please don't give up on me. As always read and review**_

* * *

It's hot.

So. Damn. Hot.

I wriggled around, attempting to throw the overly heavy covers off me. The covers groaned and squeezed me tighter.

The hell? Covers don't groan or squeeze.

My eyes shot open as I stared at the naked god draped over me.

"Holy shit." I muttered as I took in his muscled arms and torso.

His eyelids fluttered as he stirred out of his sleep. He let out a gruff groan and removed his arm from around my naked waist.  
Sitting up, he stretched and sat up causing the silky sheets to slide dangerously low.

Dear god, I slept with him last night? This beautiful creature?

"Oi. You finished eye raping me yet?"

But he's such a prick. Wasted beauty honestly.

I tore my eyes away from his beautifully tanned body to look into his eyes.

"S-screw you. I wasn't eye raping you." Even though I was.

He smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever you say."

Dear god I have to get out of here. He's too much for me to handle. I hop out the bed quickly and immediately I regret it. My head is pounding so hard, I clutch the wall for support. Stumbling around the room, I clumsily collect my clothes. I slip into my panties and bra as fast as I can under Natsu's smoldering stare. I notice a pair of boxers sitting on a luxurious looking chair so I grab them.

"Um. You don't mind do you?" I held up the red boxers in question.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at me.

Slipping them on I paused again.

"Uh, Natsu? Can I borrow a shirt? Mines reeks of booze."

He let out a sigh and got out of bed. It took everything within me not to look down. Sliding into a pair of sweatpants, he strolled into another room.  
–or at least I thought it was another room. Expensive looking clothes of every brand hung on the racks in the walls and in mahogany drawers. Sneakers of every brand were lined up on racks as well.

"No freaking way..." I mumbled. It's like a mini shopping mall in here!

He opened a random drawer and tossed me a grey and black speckled t-shirt. Mumbling a quick thank you, I put on the shirt and walked out of the closet/mall.  
I picked up my discarded clothes and headed towards the door. As soon as I reached the door I stopped and turned back to Natsu, who was now relaxing on his bed.

"Uh, your party was great. A-about last night... Can we pretend that didn't happen?" The memories of last night burned brightly in the back of my head.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Sure. Whatever you say. Anything else?"

Prick.

"N-no." Turning on my heels, I quickly fled out of his room.

I shut the door quietly, careful not to wake up anyone else that could be in the house. As soon as I turn around I see Juvia tiptoeing out of someone's room.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here Ms. Lockser."

She glared at me and flipped me off.

Oh my, how charming.

"Oh shut up. I didn't sleep with him, I was super drunk so he let me crash in his room– we just shared the same bed. That's all." She whispered harshly then looked me up and down. "You on the other hand... Jesus Christ."

She grabbed my face and tilted my head to the side. "What'd you have sex with, a freaking dragon?"

"Oh shut it." I swatted her hands away and descended the stairs quickly. "Did Gajeel pick Levy up?"

Juvia powered on her phone and nodded. "She says he picked her up after you and Natsu went upstairs."

I blushed and dodged all the passed out college students littering the grand yard. The beaming sun was beginning to make my head throb even more.

"I shouldn't have gotten that drunk." I toss my things into the back of the car and hop in with Juvia.

Juvia nodded in agreement but smiled coyly. "Sooooo... How was he?"

We are NOT about to discuss this.

"I don't remember. I was too drunk." I lied. I totally remembered. From the curves and edges in his muscles, to the rough snaps of his hips– anyways, I totally didn't forget.

Juvia pouted and stared out the window. "You're no fun."

"Well what about you? You've been clutching your phone nervously since we've gotten in the car."

She let out a sigh and put the phone down in her lap, but not before glancing at it once again. "I gave Gray my number before I left but do you really think he'll call? Or even text me for that matter."

I let out a light laugh and felt a grin spread across my face. "With the way you snore, I wouldn't count on it."

She frowned and punched my shoulder. "Really funny Lucy."

"He'll definitely contact you. You're freaking hot with a top notch personality. Geez, don't worry so much."

If he didn't he'd be out of his mind. Juvia had perfect grades, was well known around the school(in a good way), and she was the captian of the swim team.

"Whatever you say." Juvia mumbled while collecting her things.

I quickly drove back to my house after leaving Juvia, a wave of nausea hitting me out of nowhere. Slamming open my door, I quickly rushed to the bathroom and spilled the contents of my stomach into the porcelain throne. I'm seriously never getting that dunk again. Hangovers are the job of the devil. I blame Juvia for the way I feel at this moment.

After my shower, I quickly got dressed and went to my first class.

* * *

As soon as i sat down I was bombarded with students asking me about the party and how good Natsu was in bed. This went on in every class I stepped foot in. The rumors were spreading like wildfire at this point. 'The party girl and The play boy' were all anyone could talk about at this point and it was driving me insane. I already felt like crap and these people were just making it worse.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the party girl who hooked up with the cold-hearted playboy." Juvia snickers and slings an arm around my shoulder.

I shrug her arm off and pulled me keys out of my bag as we walked through the door. "Ha-ha. You're hilarious. You gonna be talking about this for the rest of the week too?" I slip on my sunglasses as the fiery star mocks my already raging headache.

"Nah maybe just for the rest of the day. You're so fun to tease y'know?" She grabs her own keys and pulls out her phone, her face lighting up as soon as she turned it on.

Gray had to be the cause. I smile sensing my opportunity at payback as soon as I see who's walking towards their car. "Oh hey Gray! I never see you around here!"

Juvia stumbles a bit and fights to keep her phone from falling to the ground. When she straightens back up Gray is staring at her with an amused expression. I stifle a laugh as she turns to glare at me.

"You okay Juvia?" Gray walks over and picks her keys up from the ground. She accepts the keys and shoots me one final glare before turning back to him with a nervous smile.

It's so cute seeing her turn into a total dork in front of the guy she's so obviously crushing on. Sliding away, I move to my car to give them a chance to talk alone. I can't help by smile to myself as I picture them together as a couple. Its just so cute!

"Well I knew you were weird but I didn't know you were this weird." A silky voice called out nearly scaring the daylights out of me. I look up to see Natsu sauntering over to my car. He leaned against the passenger door just as I unlocked it.

"N-natsu. What do you need?" I tried to avoid eye contact so I wouldn't think about last night. Thank god for shades.

He reaches in his pocket and tosses something to me. I quickly catch it and look back at him in question. "You left it at my place. I was just coming to return it because it looked important. See ya."

No way! It's my locket! My neck felt bare as I rubbed it instinctively. I rushed to put the necklace back on and turned to thank Natsu. "U-um! Natsu!"

He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder just as he did when we first met and I felt as if I was gonna melt. The sun kissed his olive skin so perfectly and the wind tousled his messy salmon hair. Dear god he's a freaking masterpiece.

"T-thank you. For um, the necklace. And I'm sorry if weird rumors are getting spread around because of me. I shouldn't have gotten that drunk and teased you that much." Nice job Lucy, wanna shove your other foot in your mouth while you're at it?

He shakes his head and turns heads back towards me. I shift from foot to foot as my head and heart start pounding. This is so bad. I feel like I'm gonna be sick.

"It's cool. Not like I give a damn about rumors anyways. Plus I enjoyed last night, even though it's something we shouldn't be discussing." He smirked at me.

Dear god, I'm gonna be sick. Is he really telling me that he enjoyed last night? Do I have the right to feel proud? I don't think I should but I do. I'm literally a bundle of nerves right now. Its too hot for this. _HE'S_ too hot for this. I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

And then I actually do throw up...

I rushed to the bushes and spill my entire lunch out and slump on the curb. This is a hangover to the extreme, it's so damn hot. Natsu walks up to me cautiously.

"You okay there?" He stands in front of me and peers down at my face.

I push the shades up and rub my face. "I-I'm fine." I stammer out trying to get back on my feet. The sun is seriously against me today. It's just so damn hot. Gravity gets the best of me and I'm helpless as my body turns to led and begins to fall back to the ground.

Natsu quickly grabs me and holds me up. Or at least I think it's Natsu, everything's getting fuzzy around me and it's getting hard to focus.

"Woah, you okay?!" He shakes me, but I can barely register his touch as things grow more out of focus until everything turns completely black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I push the shades up and rub my face. "I-I'm fine." I stammer out trying to get back on my feet. The sun is seriously against me today. It's just so damn hot. Gravity gets the best of me and I'm helpless as my body turns to led and begins to fall back to the ground**_

 _ **Natsu quickly grabs me and holds me up. Or at least I think it's Natsu, everything's getting fuzzy around me and it's getting hard to focus.**_

 _ **"Woah, you okay?!" He shakes me, but I can barely register his touch as things grow more out of focus until everything turns completely black.**_

* * *

I jolted out of my sleep and someone screamed then something crashed beside me.

"Jesus christ Lucy! What the hell?!" Natsu stood up and picked the chair that was knocked over. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to scare you, I just haven't been feeling that well today." I feel like absolute shit. "I thought it as a hangover but I wasn't even that drunk. If I'm being completely honest."

Natsu sat back down in the chair and felt my forehead. It was odd how gentle his touch was, it made my heart race. "Hm, you don't feel hot. Maybe you are just hung over?" He brushed the hair out of my face and stared into my eyes.

"M-maybe you're right." Oh god I have to get out of here before bad things happen. I broke our eye contact and swung my legs off his insanely comfortable bed with reluctance. "Sorry again for the trouble I've caused you."

"See ya later Luce."

Luce? Such an odd nickname.

An strange enough when he says it; I like it.

After I left Natsu's house, I went straight home and showered. I just want to relax after this hectic day. So much happened that I went straight to sleep as soon as I laid my head on the pillow.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

A few weeks had passed since the whole ... _incident_ between Natsu and I. He hadn't really said anything to me since then, just a couple of sly remarks and smirks thrown at me.

"What the hell are you eating? Are you high?" Juvia watched me in disgust as I sprayed another mini-pickle with cheese whiz and popped it into my mouth.

"That's not normal Lu-chan." Levy said twirling on one of my bar stools.

"Don't knock it until you try it guys it's actually amazing." I stretched out further onto my couch, I've literally been here all weekend because I haven't found the motivation to move. I guess all this constant partying is starting to catch up to me.

"Yeah, no thanks." Juvia said, continuing to stare at me in silence.

"What?"

She shook her head and placed her hand on her chin in confusion. "Is it just me... or are you boobs getting a little bigger?"

I sat up and pushed my boobs up but regretted it soon after, it hurt like hell! "Ow! What the heck?!" Maybe my time of the month is coming because they're seriously tender.

"Is it your period?"

I nodded my head and laid back down. "I think I'm getting sick too. I haven't been up for partying for 2 weeks straight now. The only other parties I went to after Natsu's was Sting's party and Cana's. Maybe it's staring to wear down my energy."

"Wait a minute... Lu-chan; isn't your period a bit late? I usually start a day or two after you." Levy said, walking over to the couch across from me.

"And?" I wasn't really getting where she was going with this.

"I had my period almost a week and a half ago. You're late." She slouched back on the couch staring at me.

I sat up when the realization hit me. I did indeed miss my period. I haven't thought too much of it because I've been too exhausted to care, but I have been cramping... "No."

Are you kidding me?!

"Lucy?" Juvia called out to me, standing as soon as I sat up.

"No, no, no, no, no..." I grabbed my hair in frustration as I wracked my brain to recall when the last time I had sex was.

It wasn't Sting's party because I took Juvia home.

It wasn't Cana's because I simply wasn't interested in having sex.

And then it hit me all at once...

Natsu.

"I can't remember." I whined leaning back into my plush couch.

"Remember what Lu-chan?" Levy now had a certain edge to her voice, like she knew what I was going to say but too scared for it to be true.

"I can't remember if me and Natsu used protection or not." I said biting my lip.

Juvia stood up in her chair suddenly. "LUCY! Are you serious?!"

I wish I wasn't. "Do you see me laughing?"

Levy let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "Lu-chan are you sure? If you are then you need to talk to Natsu about this. Asap."

Juvia tossed me my phone and bit her fingernails as I dialed Natsu's number.

I rung for a while and I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't answer. When I finally decided to hang up a groggy voice picked up.

"... Hello?"

"Um Natsu?"

"Luce do you know what time it is?"

Actually I don't. I look at my clock and it says 2:14 a.m. When did it get this late?

"S-sorry to call you this late but we really need to talk." I take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? Or like when the sun is actually up?"

"It kind of can't... We need to talk about it... like right now."

He groans and it sounds like he's sitting up. "What is it Luce?" I bit my lip as I listen to his silky voice, slightly deeper and groggy from sleep.

"You remember the first night we met right?"

"You mean the night you told me to never speak of to anyone?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well? What about it?"

"Um... Do you remember us using protection? Because I sure as hell don't."

The line went silent for a long time and I looked over to Levy and Juvia nervously.

"Fuck."

Yep. I'm so totally screwed. I didn't know what else to say so I held the phone to my ear.

"Send me your address. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Natsu said and hung up the phone.

I dropped the phone on the couch after I sent him my address.

"So?" Juvia says sitting next to me.

"So... he's coming over I guess." I still don't know what else to do so I just sit there.

Levy-chan stands up and grabs her things. "Well you guys need some time alone to... figure some things out. Let's go Juvia."

Juvia stands up and pats my shoulder. "Call us as soon as he leaves."

Levy-chan nodded in agreement. "Even if we're sleep. Keep calling."

"Mmhmm." Great, I can't even for coherent responses anymore. It's like my brain is here and working but my thoughts are all muddled up and I don't know what to do.

"We love you Lu-chan."

"Mmhmm."

I barely register the sound of the door closing after they leave. What the hell am I gonna do if I'm really pregnant? How does Natsu feel about all of this? We barely know each other yet we may be having a child together? How could I be so irresponsible?!

Natsu arrived moments later with a bag in one hand and McDonalds in the other.

"Hey." I said as I stared at the floor awkwardly.

"Hey. Mind letting me in? Food's getting cold." He said gesturing to the McDonalds bag.

"S-sorry." I move out of the way and let him inside.

He sets everything down on my table and turns to look at me. "So we definitely didn't use protection."

"How are you so sure?" I take the oreo mcflurry and fries he hands me and mumble my thanks. It's so weird that he got my favorite things. I then realize that he just got me whatever he got himself when he pulls out the same thing.

"Well, I used up a box last week. But I still had one full box left in my drawer." He dipped a few fries in his mcflurry and stared at me.

"Ooookaaayyyy...?" I wasn't really understanding his logic.

"Luce. There were only four condoms left in the box that I used up last week. Me and you went 3 rounds that night, trust me I wouldn't forget about that. 10 come in each box I should have 7 left but instead I have 10."

"So maybe you went more rounds with the girl than you thought you did." I shoved a few fries in my mouth and stared back at him.

He shook his head and put his food down. "It was four girls. I went one round with each. They were quickies."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Such a man whore. "Well is just great."

Natsu shook his head and rummaged through the other bag he brought. "Only one way to find out now." He tossed me a box and bit his lip.

"A pregnancy test... You seriously went to the store and bought on yourself." The most expensive one at that, geez Natsu.

He shrugged. "We need to know as soon as possible so we know where to go from here."

"And if it's positive?" Which is the question of the day.

He didn't say anything else, just twirled a fry in his ice cream.

I let out a shaky sigh and took the test into the bathroom. I tore open the box and followed the instructions carefully. I placed the stick on the sink and waited for it to beep. When it did beep I hesitantly picked it up as if I would attack me.

...Two lines.

Maybe the batteries are dying or something. I take the other test to make sure.

... Two lines again.

...

...

No way.

There's just no way right?

I stare at both of the test again.

... Still two lines, technically four.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. T-this has to be a lie... You've gotta be shitting me." I braced myself against the edge of the sink. This couldn't be happening, this can't be true. Trying to swallow the lump in my throat, I choked on my tears.

There was no way to change this, no way to take it back. I had a human being developing inside of me...

I was pregnant.

* * *

 _ **Ahem...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **IM SO VERY SORRRRYYYYYYYY. I've been gone for like DECADES I know! I'm deeply sorry.**_

 _ **But I've joined the army guys so I've been MIA for quite some time. Trying to balance the army and college is pretty tricky by itself so I had to put my writing on hold for a very long time. But alas I am free and I've been itching to return.**_

 _ **Please forgive me I can't apologize enough for leaving you hanging.**_


End file.
